The 'Next' Series
by Sefrion
Summary: What happens when your favorite anime get turned into a a dating show? If you have any requests for shows, look inside for all the info I need!
1. INTRO

I DO NOT OWN THESE SHOWS!! THAT'S ALL THE DISCLAIMER THAT YOU ARE GETTING!!

THIS WILL BE AN ACTUAL SERIES!!

**THE 'NEXT' SERIES**

Summary: Based off of the show 'Next' on MTV... these girls have been put on the show 'Next'. Who will be the one to win their hearts?

**BLOOD PLUS:**

Dater: Saya  
Daters: Nathan, Carl, Amshel, Soloman, Hagi  
Winner: A guy…

**FRUITS BASKET:**

Dater: Tohru Honda  
Dates: Shigure Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma, Hatori Sohma, Kyo Sohma  
Winner: You'll have to wait for me to publish it!!

**INUYASHA:**

Dater: Kagome Higurashi  
Dates: Naraku, Miroku, Hojo, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha  
Winner: …

**NARUTO:**

Dater: Sakura Haruno  
Dates: Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha  
Winner: Some One

**RANMA 1/2:**

Dater: Akane Tendo  
Daters: Hiroshi, Daisuke, Tatewaki Kuno, Ryoga Hibiki and Ranma Saotome  
Winner: A certain person

**SO?? WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I WILL MAKE IT LONGER IF YOU GUYS GIVE ME A DATEE AND 5 DATES!! ALSO, GIVE PERSONALITIES!! THE CHARACTERS MIGHT BE OOC, BUT I DO WANT TO KIND OF KNOW. PLEASE ALSO TELL ME WHO YOU WHAT TO WIN THE 'CONTEST'.**

**_THANK YOU!!_**


	2. Fruits Basket

_**I DO NOT OWN 'NEXT'!! IT IS A SHOW OFF OF MTV!! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THESE ANIME SHOWS!!  
**_

These stories will not be in the order that I originally planned. So far, I have Fruits Basket done and am working on Inuyasha. When I am done with all of them, you can start voting for the one that I will turn into a full story. This is what my schedule looks like so far:

-Fruits Basket  
-Inuyasha  
-Naruto  
-Blood Plus  
-Ranma 1/2

If any one else has a specil request, this is the imformation that I need:

- 1 dater  
- 5 daters  
- 1 director  
- backgrounds/ characteristics/ personalities  
- winner  
- original creater

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! Now, with out further adu, I Present, THE 'NEXT' SERIES!!

_CHARACTERS ARE VERY OOC!! Some content not suitible for children under 13._

**PART I: Fruits Basket**

**DISCLAIMER:** Me no own, sorry  
**IMPORTANT TO KNOW:** The real year differences are different from in the show... Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame are only one year older than Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Arisa, and Hana. Momiji and Haru are a year younger than Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Arisa, and Hana... THEY DO NOT TURN INTO THEIR ZODIAC FORM WHEN HUGGED BY THE OPPOSITE SEX!! ONLY IF THEY ARE STRESSED!!

XxXxXxXxX

A young girl sat at the counter getting her hair and make up done. She had signed up for a reality show called NEXT.

"Are you ready, Tohru?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you are going to have to get infront of the camera and introduce yourself.This includes hobbies. You will also have to explain what you look for in a guy. That shouldn't be to hard, should it?"

"Okay, that's going to be easy enough. Say, Hana?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Arisa?"

"I'm sorry, Tohru. It seems that Arisa is late, again."

"It's okay. I'm just happy that I have at least one friend with me! Besides! She'll be here really soon! I just know it!"

"Whatever you say."

At that moment, Arisa walked into the room.She ran to Tohru and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm ssssssooooooo sorry, Tohru!! I didn't mean to look bad!! I was at my boyfriends all night last night and, well..."

"Oh, okay," Tohru replied, not catching on with the meaning of what she had just said, "I'm happy that you made it and that's all tha matters, really!!"

"YUP!! ARE YOU READY TO GET YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND?!"

"Yes..."

"TOHRU HONDA!!"

he three friends turned around to see a boy that didn't look much older than themselves. This was their director, Momiji Sohma. He looked agrivated over something.

"Sohma-sama? How are you today?"

"Good. I need Tohru on set. We are ready to start filming now. We don't have a second to spare!!"

"OH! I'M SO SORRY!! I KEPT YOU WAITING!!"

"No! Not at all! We do need to film, though."

"Okay." Tohru walked out of the changing rooms and onto the set. Behind her, Momiji followed.

"Ready. Set. ACTION!!"

Tohru stood infront of a green scream and smiled. Momiji's 'sidekick' was going through the perfect scenery and they picked the beach.

**PROFILE: **

**Tohru Honda, Age: 19**

**- Loves cats  
- Her mom was a gangster  
- Likes to clean a lot**

"Hello, my name is Tohru Honda and today, I will be choosing one of you boys to become MY boyfriend. Before we make it to that, though. You have to complete an obstical course type thing and a date. THen, you will have to choose between money and a second date with me!! Some of my hobbies are gardening, reading, and preforming martial arts. My favorite animals are small rodents, dogs, and cats. My chinese zodiac is the year of the dog, but I would rather be the year of the cat if it was possible. Now, let's introduce the dates."

XxX

Kyo Sohma sat on the roof of his home, waiting to get the call that might change his life. As his eyes started to droop, the phone wrang. He jumped up and ran down to the phone and grabbed it just as Yuki Sohma, his cousin, was going to pick it up.

"Stupid Cat."

"Hello? Kyo Sohma speaking."

"KYO!! It's Momiji!! You, Yuki, and Shigure need to come tothe studio!! Your videos got accepted on NEXT!! You're going to be on my show!!"

"Really?"

"Mm hm."

"Okay, I'll tell that damn rat and mutt."

"OKAY!!" The signal was cut off.

"Who was it?"

Kyo turned to look at the pervert, I mean, guy that was standing behind him. He was wearing one of his creepy smiles.

"It was Momiji. From the studio."

"Oh, what did he want?"

"That damn rat, you, and I at the studio. We got accepted onto that one dating show. That one called NEXT. It is that one on MTV."

"Oh, okay." Sigure walked out of the room to go and get Yuki, who had gone back to bed, OUT of bed. Kyo cringed when he heard a loud slamming noice and yelps of pain.

"Heh, looks like Shigure got a bit too exited by all of this!!" Kyo chuckled.

Yuki was walking down the steps and yawned. Shigure walked in directly after him with a big bump on his head. Kyo had to stiffle a laugh.

"Yuki..."

"Kyo..."

"DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT!!"

"..."

"STOP IGNORING ME!!"

"..."

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU DAMN RAT?!"

"You're the one with the problem..."

"THAT'S IT!! RIGHT HERE AND NOW!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU DAMN RAT!!"

Yuki puncked him in the face and sent him flying through the window.

XxX

Hatori was giving Haru his monthly check up when the phone rang.

"I'll be back. Put your shirt back on."

Hatori walked to the front and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes. I see. We'll be there. Yeah. Okay. I'll see you in a 1/2 hour or less."

A minute later, the two were out the door.

XxX

ON THE BUS

"So, what do you guys think that she'll be like?"

"Hot, I hope." Haru smirked.

"Perverted." Shigure snickered.

"Clean." Hatori spoke.

"HATES RATS." Must I tell you?

"Likes gardening." Yuki glared at Yuki about the whole 'hates rats' thing.

"Well, guess I get to see her first! LATER LOSERS!! I WON'T BE BACK!!" Haru walked off the bus and struck a pose.

**PROFILE:  
Hatsumaru Sohma, age 18  
- loves cows, a lot  
- has a double personality (Black and White Haru)  
- his hair color is naturally White with Black roots**

He then walked out of the bus and up to a girl with long brown hair and BIG, BRIGHT EYES. Her hair was about mid-back length and was strait, with a bit aof a curl at the end of it.

"Hey, I'm Hatsuharu Sohma, but you can call me Haru for short."

"I'm Tohru. Today, we will be feeding my cats. They sure do love the food."

'Kyo's going to like this girl. If he even makes it that far. Heh, Yuki won't like this at all.' Haru thought glummly.

"So, it takes me 3:00 to feed all 10 of my cats."

'10?!'

"You will have to scoop out the feed with your hands and put it into the bowls. Do you think that you can do it?"

"Yeah!!"

Tohru pointed to the bowls and told him to start. Haru ran back and forth in between the the bowls of food and dropped the food into the bowls. Soon enough, he was done.

"It took you 4:52 to feed my cats, so NEXT!!"

Haru growled out, "Cats are monsters anyways," and walked back onto the bus.

"Oooooooh!!" was heard as he walked in.

"What happened?" Some one asked, he didn't get to see who did the asking.

"It took to long to feed her cats." Haru groaned out.

As he heard that, Kyo jumped strait out of his seat. "SHE LIKES CATS?!"

"Yeah, too bad. She was hot. Anyways, your turn, Hatori. Hm, good luck."

"Hm." he walked out of the bus.

**PROFILE:  
Hatori Sohma, age 20  
- doctor  
- lost sight in his left eye  
- the love of his life had all of her memories of him erased**

Hatori walked out and...

"NEXT!"

"What?"

"NEXT! You're to stoic for my taste. NEXT! NEXT! NEXT! NEXT! NEXT!"

Hatori rolled his eyes and walked onto the bus.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Shut up."

"What happened?" Haru asked.

"I was too stoic," he said in a monotone.

"..." they were all quiet.

"Your turn, Shigure."

"I WILL WIN HER HIGHSCHOOL HGIRL HEART!!"

**PROFILE:  
Shigure Sohma, age 20  
- Novelist  
- Loves highschool girls  
- Enjoys stressing out his enitor**

Shigure flashed the camera a smile and walked off of the bus.As he got off, a girl with brown hair stood there, waiting.

"DAMN! SHE'S HOT!!"

He looked her up and down, then stopped at her breasts, not even noticing her yelling at him until...

"NEXT!! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!!"

Shigure hung his head and walked onto the bus.

"You pervert?! Hahaha!! Don't tell me that you were staring at her boobs!!" Yuki teased him, not really meaning it.

"Yeah, your turn, rat boy."

"Hm." He walke out of the bus and gave a small smile.

**PROFILE  
Yuki Sohma, age 19  
- Hates any time of felines, mostly CATS!!  
- In highschool, called "Prince Yuki"  
- Loves small rodents, mostly RATS!!**

He smiled at the girl in front of him. She was beautiful. Her big eyes were comforting on her angelic face.

"I'm Yuki Sohma."

"Tohru Honda."

They then shook hands and walked towards the course.

"Todays activity will have to do with feeding my cats."

'DAMN IT!! A kyo lady!!'

They came to a stop and Yuki did the course, ignoring the mews of the cats around him.

"Your time was 2:59. Just under 3:00. GOOD JOB!!Now, let's get onto the date part of this show."

The two walked into the NEXT van and sat down.

"So, what type of things do you like?"

"Rats. I love them so much."

"Rats? That's... interesting. What about cats?"

"Hate them."

"NEXT!! PULL OVER DRIVER!!"

The driver pulled over and Yuki got out.

"Hn. You're butt ugly anyways."

He went to the bus and punched everyone.

"That bad, huh?" Kyo asked/teased.

"She's a CAT person, your turn."

"I'm going to win!!"

**PROFILE:  
Kyo Sohma, age 19  
- Disowned from his family  
- A cat person  
- Hates rats**

Kyo smirked at the camera and jumped off the steps and onto the pavement.

"Yo, I'm Kyo."

"Tohru. First things first, what's you favorite animal?"

"Cats for now and ever." he smiled at her.

At that, they went to the car and started to smell cats.

"What zodiac are you?"

"I wish that I could be a cat, but I'm a rooster."

"Oh. I'll join you in the cat club. Hehe. I'm a dog."

They smiled towards one another as the van stopped. Kyo gasped at the resturaunt. It. Was. HUGE!!

"Well, let's go eat."

Both walked in and sat at a table. They ordered their food and ate. Soon, enough, the bill came."I'll pay it." Kyo offered. He took out his wallet and placed the money and tip on the table. Tohru looked at her watched and jumped. Has it really been THAT long?!

"We've been on this date for 2 hours, 31 minutes, and 2 seconds. You can either go on a second date with me or leave with 152 dollars."

Kyo thought about the date and the way every one was talking about her in the bus.

"Tohru," he grabbed her hands, "I'd like a second date." He gave her a hug and they walked off the set.

XxX

"KYO YOU STUPID CAT, YOU DESERVE THAT UGLY GIRL!!"

OFF SET

"So, Tohru, right?" She just blushed and nodded. "When do you want me to come and get you?"

"Tommarro at 8. Here's my address and number." She wrote something down and put it on a peice of paper, then grabbed her Blackberry.

"What's your number?"

He gave it to her and they took pictures of eachother.

"See you later?"

"Sure."

Both people smiled and walked thier seperate ways.

XxXxX

SO?! How was it?? Was it good?! What can I do to make the other ones better? TELL ME AND REVIEW!!


	3. Authors Note

I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't been update, but I'm putting ALL OF MY STORIES **ON HOLD**!! I have very hard classes this year and my stepmom is pregnant, so I don't really have the time that I would like on the computer. I will be back on next... June... I might still get a few in, but I don't know yet. Once again, I'm soooo sorry!!


End file.
